Desperate Scream
by Just Kate
Summary: ONESHOT x Ginny’s eyes poured with hot tears, making her blouse soggy and wrinkled. She stood in front of all of Wizemgott and simply couldn’t believe it. They thought she killed him? x WARNING Implied HarryGinny. Rate T for violence and swearing.


Desperate Scream

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter.**

"I didn't kill him!"

Ginny's eyes poured with hot tears, making her blouse soggy and wrinkled. She stood in front of all of Wizemgott and simply couldn't believe it. They thought she killed him? No, she never could of.

"Why would I kill him," she angrily sobbed. "He was like a brother! I would never kill someone who was like family!"

Ginny kicked at the stone cold ground and peered into the eyes of her jurors, looking for a pair of kind, understanding eyes. Yet she saw none. Dolores Umbrigde tutted and scribbled something on a piece of parchment.

_Umbrigde, the ass. I wish she had rotten in that damn forest._

"I loved him," she heavily breathed. "We had fights, we cried, he hurt me and I hurt him. But I never killed him. I could never kill him."

What, were these people damned, could they not see she was innocent, that she would never kill him?

One man straightened his robs and stared at her intently, with a smirk planted promptly on his face. "Ginerva Weasley, were you not at the Ministry the day Harry Potter was murdered? Evidence has shown that---"

"God Damn! Yes I was there. He asked me come with him, to help him, as he did with everyone else. We arrived in that freaking place and within minutes I saw Voldemort standing there, wand raised and ready to kill. I screamed to Harry, but he didn't listen he wanted to be the hero," Ginny flinched and began to cry again. "I tried to push him out of Voldemort's direct path. I screamed and kicked and begged him. I told him it wasn't worth it, I told him not to sacrifice himself. But I slipped on that damn wet floor and dropped my wand."

Ginny stopped, she couldn't continue. Her bloodstained eyes stung and she silently screamed, digging her jagged fingernails into the skin on her forehead. It was bleeding. She had bleed so much after his death.

"Ms. Weasley," the judge's shrill voice said.

"Voldemort raised his arm and I screamed. Harry pulled out his wand and Hermione fell to her knees. She cried with me when he fell. All I remember is that light, and his scream, his desperate scream. But the spell didn't work; it just caused Harry to fly backswords. He fell into a wall; the wall was full of these odd little crystal balls with names and dates inscribed in them. The shelf they were on broke in two, and the sharp metal when straight through his stomach. Harry began to scream and panic.

"I ran to him and grabbed his blood soaked robes, I squeezed his hand tightly and looked into his eyes. He told me everything would be all right, that he would still survive. I didn't believe him. I looked up and Voldemort, cowering over Harry, wishing I could die with him. He laughed at me and dropped my wand. He said only a few words to me before I passed out, 'So much for our hero.'

"But you god damned people don't believe me! Why would I kill him? Where was the motive? There was none. And you want to bring me down? Why? God damn you, why?"

"Ms. Weasley that will be enough!"

Ginny huffed. She hated them; she hated them all.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ms. Hermione Granger, please take your seat besides Ms. Weasley," Madame Bones said. Hermione could taste the bitterness in the air. She could feel the horror running through her blood. _No, it's not true, he's not dead!_

But he was, and she couldn't do anything.

Hermione stared into the icy eyes of Dolores Umbrigde, who she had unfortunately had met before. Studying her expression, Hermione saw that Umbrigde gave no sympathy towards Ginny. Of course, neither could any of the jury. The all looked past the innocent freckled girl and saw a murderer.

"Ms. Granger, are the events that Ms. Weasley shared accurate?"

Hermione swallowed the lump the crept up her throat. "Yes," she timidly squeaked.

"Hmm, I see," a fellow juror sighed and scribbled an unpromising looking note inside the note book in front of her. Someone in the crowd hastily coughed and Hermione flinched. There was more to the terrible story than Ginny had told.

"But there's more," Hermione knew she needed to continue, it would be unfaithful to Harry if she didn't. "After Ginny passed out, Voldemort took advantage of the weakness in all of our hearts. He killed of a few more Aurors, I didn't know who they were, but I still cried when there bodies fell to the ground. Voldemort cursed and screamed; he was out of control. I was scared; I was damn scared.

"I was still sitting next to Harry and Ginny when it started. I stood back and watched Voldemort mutilate and cut the dark mark into Harry's pale skin. I saw him cut the slashes against Harry's forehead. I felt helpless and sick to my stomach. I tightened my grip on Ron's hand and screamed. But Harry didn't, he stay there and just let it happen. He knew that he was dying. But I screamed, god, did I scream. Ron began to vomit everywhere and I collapsed.

"When I awoke, Professor Dumbledore was there. Voldemort had fled. I didn't know how he had arrived, but I was glad he had come. But then I saw something I wish I never saw."

Hermione rubbed her bruised hands against her eyes. She could feel the tears building up, but she wouldn't cry. She was determined not to cry.

"I saw Ginny sitting besides Harry, the sharp metal still in stomach. He was crying, it was the first time I had ever seen him cry. I crawled over to him, feeling to weak to stand. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and told her to kill him. 'Ginny, just do it,' he cried over and over again. 'Just get the pain away.' Ginny started to shake and tell him she wouldn't do it. Ginny cried and screamed.

"Harry muster up his last bit of strength to put Ginny's wand into her hand. 'Ginny, please, just let me die. Ginny it hurts, get it away!' he sobbed again and again. He promised Ginny it would be fine he said it would be better for everyone. Ron and I tried to talk Harry out of it, we told him Madam Pomfrey could fix it, knowing in our hearts she couldn't. He didn't want Harry to die, but we couldn't watch him suffer.

"So Ginny did. She stood up and with one quick wand movement she killed Harry. I couldn't believe it. I had just watched one of friends kill another," Hermione began to choke and cry harder, her once hazel eyes tinted red and blotchy. "I'm done."

**Author's Note: Please read and review.**


End file.
